The secret of Tails
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Well everyone always wanted to know what is Tails back story why is he so good with machines well here's the reason why got the idea from Jonathan112's Tails the machine I liked the story and decided to try a hand at it with my own version (it will not be exactly like the story completely different)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: before Sonic met Tails

At first he could not see all he 'saw' was a lot of number and letters it was with this that he learned everything he needed it was days later that he first awoke

"Hello Hello testing hey can you hear me" a old grumpy voice asked onto the darkness that he saw when he heard what the speaker said he nodded

"Good now can you see me" the voice asked then he no I shook my head then I felt someone grab my head forcibly and a pain shot through my head and when I whimpered in pain I felt the speaker pop me on the back of the head harshly

"don't whine you insufferable scrap" the speaker said harshly it was only then that I was able to see in front of me stood a human in completely red armor and he was fat as can be but what almost caused a short of amusement was the Orange mustache hanging under his nose

"Now then who am I" the speaker said smile cruelly after he asked me this a list of names appeared in my mind's eye

"Doctor Robotnik, Dr. Eggman, or" I had to stop here because the next one was slightly funny and caused me to smirk

"Robuttnik" I finished trying to hide my smile or the Giggle of laughter while I watched as my maker turned fire red

"Who put that name in the data oh well you won't remember this now then" here Robotnick started to smirk

"What is your designation and mission" Robotnik asked while I looked at the nearby mirror seeing myself a yellow furred fox with blue eyes and two tails

"Designation Miles Prower infiltration prototype Mission kill Sonic and friends" I said monotone then I felt the switch on my chest be switched off

"Yes that is correct but not Prower power oh well you won't remember this and I doubt the little blue hero won't come to rescue you after all you do have amnesia" Robotnik laughed before he through the droid into a cell knowing that when he woke up he won't know what he was

"And when the times right he will kill the resistance haha" Robotnick said laughing into the night

* * *

I know this is short but the next chapter is coming out faster


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the rescue

Miles Prower was sitting in his cell quietly the only sound being his shaking it had been 2 weeks as far as the young fox could remember since he'd been in this jail cell he couldn't even remember how he had gotten in here all he knew was his name Miles Prower and that was because the swat bots would call him that when they bullied him.

But throughout the 2 weeks more prisoners were brought in and it seemed today a new one would come

"Let me go you stupid rust bucket" a voice yelled down the hall before two swat bots come walking down with a new prisoner she was a chipmunk with a blue coat on and she was fighting back hard against the robots although what surprised Miles was when they stopped in front of his cell

"Designation Miles Prower move aside" the swat bot near the door said this caused the girl to look inside and gasp at the small 4 year old fox with two tails inside who quickly went up against the far side before a scowl crossed her face

"What Robotnick torturing children too I hope he rusts" she said before being thrown into the room and the door locked

"You shouldn't get the swat bots angry it just makes it worse" Miles said coming fully out of the shadow's by the far wall away from the door and showing a nasty bruise on his cheek

This only caused an even deeper fire in the chipmunk's eyes

"Well you don't have to worry about that we will be out of here soon" The girl said looking around while reaching into or blue boot

"Really how are you so sure" Miles asked walking toward the girl who also moved closer to the child in her eyes

"Simple this isn't the first time Robotnick captured me so my friend Sonic has gotten pretty good at breaking in here" she said before crouching down to the child's height and giving him a soft smile

"Well know I got to know your name little buddy" she said smiling

"I'm Miles Prower who are you" Miles asked still looking up at the still taller girl

My names Sally Acorn" Sally said softly pressing a button on the object she pulled out of her boot before she put it back

"And don't worry we should be out of here in no time" Sally said holding onto the stiff two tailed fox who was surprised at being hugged he couldn't remember ever being hugged

It was a couple of hours later that the two heard a commotion from outside their cell laser fire and what sounded like a saw

"What is that" Miles asked looking out through the cell then he watched as a swat bot went flying by the door with a blue speeding mass that stopped in front of there door

"Well hey there sal looks like you need some help there" the blue Hedgehog said pulling a smirk at the chipmunk in the cell

"Hey there Sonic mined getting us out of here" Sally said pushing on the cell door although this caused Sonic to tilt his head

"Us" Sonic asked before he noticed the small child in the cell with Sally who was hiding behind her legs

"Yeah this is miles" Sally said trying to bring the shy child out from behind her it was then that Sonic caught sight of the kids two tails

"Well hey that's some cool Tails there" Sonic said before buzz cutting the cell door making it fall outward and free the prisoners inside

"Thanks" Miles said smirking this caused Sonic to give him a thumbs up then together the group of three escaped the prison cell of robotnik's then escaped to knoteholl none of them the riser of what Miles now know as Tails really was

"Hmm know then where is knotholl" Dr. Robotnik asked watching the tracking screen to see where his latest creation was heading only for it to fanish of the maps as soon as it reached the forest

"Darn it the darn transmitter doesn't have enough power to cut through the tree's huh oh well at least now I'll know if they come back into the city and can capture them then but until then" Robotnik said smirking before turning and studying the plan's on the board each showing different creation's that he had planned

"Until then I'll just make some more of the metal series and" Robotnik said moving to his opertain's desk where a robot body was already being made except it seemed to have blood all over it

"I'll just try to make Miles a partner hmm but what did Sonic call my creation Tails haha yes that'll do nicely" Robotnik said leaning over the bloodied table then he reached toward a antenna with a glowing piece of a green emerald on top before he moved to put it on the creature's head and as soon as he did the emerald shard turned a blood red and two red eyes opened and stared at Robotnik before it growled at him and screeched

* * *

holy what did Robotnik create should


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm a what

It had been many years since Tails joined the freedom fighters and become known as Sonic's adopted younger brother together they had all fought off Robotnick time and time again although they didn't let Tails go on all of the adventures

"Hey Nicole can I hang in here" Tails asked pouting while walking into the main HQ base of knotehole this caused Nicole's face to appear on the main screen in the base, for some reason both Tails and Nicole liked to hang out together even though one of the two was a AI program

"Hello Tails I do not mind the company" Nicole said in her digitized voice this just caused Tails to grin up at the screen

"Thanks Nicole" Tails sail sitting down and pulling some metal and wires from the backpack he was wearing

"What are you doing Tails " Nicole asked watching the young fox with her cameras

"I wanted to help the freedom fighter's but they still say I'm too young to fight" the six year old fox said pouting he pouted even more when he saw on the screen Nicole's mouth went up into a smirk before falling quickly he wouldn't have noticed unless he hadn't spent so much time with the computer

"So instead of fighting I'm hoping I can build something to impress Rotor into letting me help build devices to help them" Tails said smiling then he noticed Nicole scanning all of the parts he had

"Hmm it is possible to make a small metal detector gun" Nicole said showing Tails the blueprints

"Yes Nicole mind helping me build one" Tails asked hopeful

"Sure thing Tails but first get rubber gloves on so you don't shock yourself" Nicole said after that it took a couple of hours to finish the what Tails called the bot detector and it was finally time to test it and the first thing Tails pointed at was Nicole and as soon as he pressed the trigger it let out a beep

"Yes it works" Tails cheered pointing at a nearby metal table and a wooden chair where it only beeped at the table

"Hmm yes it works but we can't use it much because of the fact robotropolis is covered in metal the only place you could use that is knothole as a defense early warning system" Nicole said already computing on where to put them in the forest although while she doing that Tails was studying his first machine that is till a bee came flying in

"Huh go away" Tails said trying to get the irritated bee out by waving his arms at it but mid way through his machine started beeping this caused both child and computer to stop and stare then Tails swung his arms again causing another beeping when the gun was pointing at his arm

"Huh Tails why is it" Nicole asked before Tail's moved the gun all over his body at his other arm, his stomach, Legs, head, and where is hear was each time it beeped causing Tails to go wide eyed

"Nicole can you can you scan me" Tails asked looking at the screen

"Oh I don't know Tails the scan's are supposed to be used for" Nicole was saying before she spotted the look on Tails face

"Fine but it's probably" Nicole didn't finish because he's scan had come through and quickly Tails saw the blueprints it looked normal enough until he noticed that the bones didn't look right and the fact of when materials of the body came up it was mostly metal

"N Nicole what does that mean" Tails asked but Nicole was too busy scanning deeper then she would have to a normal Person but it looked like it paid off

"Tails your entire body is made of metal with what looks like blood and a fake replenishing skin covering your body" Nicole said and seeing the tears in the little kitsune's eyes she quickly tried to find a way to help and quickly found something

"Huh there's a server port on your chest maybe we can find out what's going on with that" Nicole said and Tails quickly stopped crying and nodded

"Yeah maybe maybe Robotnick did something to me and I didn't know that could explain why he's always after me whenever I'm alone" Tails said then a robotic arm came down and searching around his chest found something and with a pop scaring Tails a price of his chest opened and inside was the Robotnick symbol and quickly Tails snatched it and threw it far away from him and underneath he found a usb port and quickly he hooked it up to the computer but what he saw made him weep and clinch because on the screen was his name and his mission

 _Designation: Miles power infiltrator#1_

 _Mission: join freedom fighters kill them on order_

 _Memory: deleted till order_

When Tails read that he couldn't help it he backed up and moved into a corner weeping and crying and while he was doing that Nicole was looking through the files trying to find something

"Ro Robotnick built me I I'm going to kill my friends what what am I" Tails said crying before he heard a beep and then the sound of something smashing and looking up he found his machine destroyed and Nicole hard at work in the computer

"Nicole what are yo you doing" Tails asked getting up and moving to the computer

"I may have found a way to stop the program and keep you mostly the same" Nicole said and Tails quickly got as serious as he could

"How" the young robot fox croaked looking at the screen and on it it showed another file

 _Designation: Tails Doll infiltrator#2_

 _Mission: help Infiltrator#1_

 _Failure trashed_

"Why was it trashed" Tails asked then a video started and Tails could see Robotnick his creature on it

"Yes I've done it putting magic connected to machine haha" Robotnick said picking up what Tails instantly recognized as a piece of the master emerald onto his machines head and it was only when he moved that Tails spotted the blood covering the table then the small copy of himself woke up and looked around before he noticed Robotnik and his once green eyes and emerald turned blood red and it screeched screaming in a child's voice

"Monster murder you killed me murder freak I'm going to kill you I'm going to" the doll screamed and quickly Robotnick defended himself pulling the emerald out and shutting the machine off before grabbing some bandages for his scarred hand

"Dam it the thing remembers looks like this one was a failure" Robotnick said before chunking the doll down a nearby shoot then the screen went black before Nicole showed a location Trash grounds #666

"Huh so this one repelled against Robotnick" Tails said before Nicole came back

"Yes and maybe if you find him he can give you your freedom" Nicole said and nodding Tails quickly pulled out the plug in his chest and was about to close it until he looked at the metal on the ground and quickly he picked one up and quickly changing its size and look made the freedom fighter's emblem and put it over where the Robotnick symbol used to be

"Freedom fighters forever" Tails said before picking up his backpack

"Tails I have given you the location I will hold of the search for you as long as I can but you need to be the one to tell them so go quick go sonic speed or as close as you can get" Nicole said and nodding Tails ran he ran right out of nothole while staying hidden and quickly made it to Robotropolis and following the signs quickly found the right junk yard

"I fight for my freedom" Tails said before he went down into the trash searching


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 what is Tails doing

Soon enough Sally had returned with Sonic from there search for more Freedom Fighters and the first thing they checked was the base but Sonic quickly noticed something

"Sall where's Tails" Sonic asked looking around this just caused Sally to shrug

"Well he could be just doing his homework I gave him" Sally said but what Sonic said next surprised her

"No Tails usually comes out to meet us when we enter camp and besides I helped him with his homework you made for him last night" Sonic said this caused Sally to stare

"You helped Tails with Homework and not like pushed it aside and threw it away" Sally asked staring at Sonic who looked fake hurt

"What kinda guy do you think I am Sally" Sonic asked with a cocky smile then when he saw her stare he relented

"Well I was raised by my science abscessed Uncle" Sonic said this caused Sally to blink not expecting Sonic to have actually be into science but then shrugged it off

"Okay then you're right where is Tails" Sally asked right as they entered the main HQ only for the emergency doors to close behind them

"What the heck Nicole whats going on" Sally asked looking at the screen only to she that her computer friend was looking through files to fast for them to see

"We need time and you two are the most likely to scare him more and stop our plan" Nicole said this just caused Sally and Sonic to look at eachother in confusion until Nicole's screen blanked and a video feed popped up and on the feed the could see Tails searching through a junkyard for something

"What is Tails doing out of Nothole" Sally screamed rushing to the compter only to get shocked back

"Opps sorry Sally these inscriptions are causing me a pain in the" Nicole said before a loud beep interrupted her

"Wow I didn't know you cussed Nicole" Sonic said surprised

"I don't usually but the inscription on this is really making me mad" Nicole said before all of a sudden the screen popped up with laughing Robotnick images before the were deleted

"What are you trying to get into Nicole" Sally said and the answer surprised her

"Need to know protocol must be either Nicole or Tails only one who can tell what this is Tails" nicole said this surprised both chipmunk and hedgehog then they turned to watch what Tails was doing before another map popped up and on it was several readings with red dots and two green dots then a spark went through the system

"Come in Tails come in Tails you have less time to do what you have to do so make it quick Sonic and Sally are here watching your progress with me they don't know yet" Nicole said and they watched as Tails jumped spun around a couple of times before he looked up at the camera then shaking his head he quickly moved deeper in

"Tails I have found project escape he is two clicks away from you just head to your left" Nicole said and they watched

With Tails a couple of seconds before

"Darn it where is it where is it" Tails said digging through a lot of Robotnik's scraps of metal and destroyed bots none of them the one he was looking for then quickly Tails climbed off the pile he was on and into a spotlight then he hear a spark go off in his ear then he heard Nicole in his head

 _Come in Tails come in Tails you have less time to do what you have to do so make it quick Sonic and Sally are here watching your progress with me they don't know yet"_ Nicole said this caused a sweat to build up on Tails brow until he realized that robots couldn't sweat then he looked around

"Where are you guys watching me from" Tails asked

" _To your left look up"_ Nicole said and looking up Tails spotted the camera and quickly tried to move out of it's range but didn't know if he did

" _Tails I have found Tails Doll he is two clicks away from you just head to your left"_ Nicole said before the buzz in his head vanished and quickly Tails followed her direction only to stop and bend down to pick up something glowing red and he quickly figured out it was the antenna thing that went to Tails doll's head then quickly putting it in his bag he quickly moved forward digging through the junk and metal until he found a yellow stitched up paw underneath a car door then quickly Tails pulled the door off and instantly found the blood covered doll and quickly Tails pulled out the emerald and stuck it into the doll and instantly the dolls opened with red eyes looking straight into Tails eyes

"Why are you here, here to take me back to Robotnick" Tails Doll asked then he screeched and attempted to jump at Tails only to be pushed back by the fact that Tails hadn't noticed that the dolls other foot was stuck as well and quickly the doll tried to free itself but each time he pulled he quickly quit from the strain

"Here let me help" Tails said walking forward only to jump back when he was met with some very sharp claws that had extended from the dolls paw

"I don't need anyone's help I just want Robotnick dead" Tails Doll said pulling at his leg again

"So do I and so does the resistance you're not the only one he's caused problems with" Tails said ignoring the claws and moving forward to push the door away and quickly the two got the door off of Tails doll's paw then Tails Doll started to float in front of Tails  
"So why did you come or me" Tails doll said

"I need your help I recently found out I was another one of Robotnik's creations a lot like yourself but I want to have my own control me and a friend was hoping" Tails was saying before TAils Doll raised his hand

"Really that's all okay I can do that but I wouldn't just stop there if you want to protect this resistance of yours to live I would suggest destroying the blueprints for yourself in Robotnik's base" Tails Doll said and nodding Tails watched as Tails Doll flew up then went slamming down into and through Tails chest and for a moment Tails saw his whole life even the deleted memories of when he first woke up but that wasn't all he learned he also got all of the codes for Robotnik's bases along side blueprints for the buildings and future weapons now thanks to Tails Doll Tails could literally see everything Robotnik was up to and stay anonymous but that wasn't all Tails learned

" _No no please don't NO"_ someone screamed and then was silenced then Tails heard a muttering in a strange language then he saw through Tails Doll's eyes and watched in hatred as he attacked Robotnik for what he had done then it was over and he and Tails doll was looking into each others eyes and both nodded to each other accepting what the other leaned because the connection went both ways

"So ready to destroy all of the blueprints brother" Tails Doll asked

"Yeah let's get started" Tails said before both started running with Tails doll hopping on Tails back when he realized that the larger fox was faster

With Sally and Sonic

"Where are the going what was that" Sally asked Nicole again trying to get some kind of answer and then Tails voice came over the speakers

" _Nicole let Sonic and Sally out of the room I'm going to need there help"_ Tails said but he sounded older but not like he was still the kid they knew but he knew more than they could guess

"Hey little buddy whats going on" Sonic asked

" _Sorry Sonic I can't tell you guys yet meet me here in Robotropolis I need to get some things real quick but to get them I'm going to need you guys help"_ Tails said and before Sonic could talk Sally cut over him

"No Tails you come back here right now you are too young for" Sally was saying until she was interrupted

" _Please aunt Sally I need to do this only I can do this and I need to or else nothole will fall"_ Tails said and all of the fur on there body's went up a notch at how scarred Tails sounded about this and quickly Sally went professional

"How will what you're doing stop it" Sally said trying her best to ignore that this was her baby fox she was talking to

" _Robotnik has some blueprints that if he reuses can get robots inside nothole where they can attack us from inside"_ Tails said this caused Sally to almost instantly go on alert and she started typing away at the computer

"But wouldn't we be able to tell if one of these guys was a robot like when Robuttnike used a robot to replace Sall" Sonic said looking at the screen and back at Sally

" _Not if they came in as new people that had been 'rescued' from Robotnick"_ Tails said this caused both of them to get even more bad vibes

"Okay where are the blueprints" Sally asked and when Tails went silent they both knew they wouldn't like it then Tails usel I'm about to do something dangerous but I'm playing it innocent voice came through

" _Uh Robotnik's base of operation"_ Tails said this caused Sally to attempt to breath through her nose to stop her worrying while Sonic had blinked a couple of times

"Tails one thing for know on don't copy me when I do that" Sonic said then the pair heard laughter through the communicator this caused both to smile

"Okay but how are you going to get in each time we all go it's like Robotnik could track us" Sonic said remembering each time

" _Yeah because he was but don't worry a new friend of mine stopped that"_ Tails said before a much younger voice came through

" _Hey are these those resistance fighters you told me about"_ the other kid said

" _Yeah they're the leaders that I told you about Sonic and Sally"_ Tails said and then the other kid came back but his voice was different

" _Okay then hey you two I'll join your resistance as long as I get a chance to rip Robotnik to pieces and rip his throat out"_ the kid said with a growl at the end this caused both Sally and Sonic to wonder who Tails was with and if they should be worried about it

" _Shesh Td don't scare them"_ Tails said oddly calm after what the kid said but then there was a pause

" _Did you just call me Td"_ Td said with a warning in his voice

" _Yeah your name's a bit long so"_ Tails said and after a bit they heard someone moving

" _Fine but no more nicknames"_ Td said

"Okay then how are you going to get inside" Sally said opening up the old blueprints that they had of Robotnik's base

" _I have a way here I got some updated maps for the freedom fighters as well"_ Tails said surprising Sonic and Sally at the info before a much newer map popped up on screen with a lot more hidden entrances and they also saw one of them circled

"Oh Tails the way your going is only accessible if you're a robot" Sally said and then a yellow dot appeared on the map and walked right through the entrance

"Yeah but I made it through" Tails said before continuing on and they watched as Tails went around then they watched as Tails entered the main base and he instantly got to the computer

With Tails

As soon as Tails saw Robotnik's main computer for the whole city Tails went out and started it up and quickly looked around and spotting two rooms nearby guessed Robotnik and Sniffles was asleep by the snores coming from one of the rooms and when he heard it he somewhat felt sorry for Sniffles before he started getting into the computer using his new knowledge put in Robotnik's personal code into the system and quickly Tails found his blueprints and more

"What the, The mecha series" Tails read before looking through the blueprints it looked like he was supposed to be second in command of this team while a robot that looked to be a robot copy of Sonic would be the leader but what surprised Tails was the fact that one of them was finished and ready for use

"Mecha Sally mission destroy: all resistance, need to work a form of power source: Sally acorn" Tails read before freezing

'Robotnik was planning on putting his aunt inside a machine that she couldn't control' Tails thought before he quickly found where the robot was and after storing the info away he quickly deleted all of the other blueprints from all of Robotnik's personal files and the main files but one had a password the metal Sonic one so he had to leave it then he quickly turned around only to come nose to nose with Snivly who was in night clothes and looked to have been awake for a while and when the two spotted each other they just stared then Tails noticed Td was hiding behind him asleep

'Getting rid of the kill code must of exhausted him to much' Tails thought and then he watched as Snivly opened his mouth to scream out then quick as a flash but not as quick as Sonic Tails moved forward grabbed Sniffles head and slammed him into a nearby table instantly knocking him out and what surprised Tails was the crack in the metal table from the hit

"Huh guess I have to watch my strength" Tails whispered before he flew out of the room and up into the vent system

"Okay I deleted the blueprints but it looks like Robotnik already finished one" Tails said this caused his idols on the other side to breath in

" _Okay pull back we can destroy it when we find it"_ Sally said through the comm

"I already know where it is and it's close to me and Aunt Sally you're going to want me to either destroy this robot or some how hide it" Tails said this caused the two to go silent

" _Tails what robot has Robotnik built"_ Sally asked and Tails looked down into the storage room that was stated in the blueprints

"It's more of a suit wearing robot but the wearer can't control the suit and it's for you Aunt Sally" Tails said sending the blueprints although he erased the second leader name wanting to tell them in person even if they kicked him out and then he heard the two talking to each other

" _Okay Tails we might be able to use the suit but we need to get it to either nothole or a safe house and we don't know if you can pick it up"_ Sally said then the two heard a bang and someone falling and then the sound of someone trying to pick it up

"Yeah it's no good she's to heavy for me" Tails said this caused Sally to be a bit mad at indirectly being called fat before she shook the thought off

" _Okay then retreat and"_ Sally was saying before she noticed something

" _Hold up Sonic's gone he went to help you I guess just hold steady there"_ Sally said before clicking of and with no one around yet Tails bent down and turned on a light to see this Mecha Sally and looking at the robot he could see how it would be used the blades were backwards on it's arms and there seemed to be skates on it's feet but what was more was the power coupling in the middle of it's chest

"We might be able to ohh give her her own mind then you could give her the choice of joining the freedom fighters" Td said waking up but Tails could tell he was still tired

"Yeah we might do that later you're too tired right now" Tails said being a bit protective

'Huh I wonder if this is what Sonic feels like sometimes' Tails thought before he looked at Td who was glaring at him

"You do know we can hear each other's thoughts know right" Td said with a fake eyebrow raised this caused Tails to go sheepish before the two heard someone in the vents above them

"Hey down here Sonic" Tails said and then dropping down the blue hedgehog gave the two a thumbs up

"Well you did pretty well for your first unofficial mission" Sonic said moving over and looking down at the mech

" _Yeah and don't forget the fact that you are grounded when you get back Tails"_ Sally said through the comm but Tails didn't flinch as much as Sonic would have expected

'Yeah okay Sally but I have more to worry about right now then just time out' Tails thought before he quickly helped Sonic pick up the mech and it was then that Sonic noticed the doll on Tails shoulder

"Hey what's that" Sonic asked and when the doll looked up and glared at him he almost dropped the mech

"I would be Td you talked to me over the comm" Td said before opening his doll mouth showing sharp teeth

"Td stop that he's a failed experiment of Robotnik he tried to put magic and technology together he just didn't know that how he did caused a angry self knowing robot that hated his guts" Tails said and when he did Td's eyes glowed even more red

"But so far he seems to be a okay guy a little bit bloody when he talks but other then that he seems okay" Tails said and Td's gem along with his eyes turned from red to green showing his emotion

"Okay then lets get all of us to notholl" Sonic said and quickly the two went out of the room and as quietly as possible got to a vehicle bay and quickly they got the mech inside a cargo truck

"Man this is the easiest mission I've ever had here I guess it's lucky your friend destroyed how Robotnik always found us out in here" Sonic said and as soon as he said that the alarms started and Sniffles voice came through the speakers

" _All robots search the perimeter we have a intruder in the base I repeat a intruder"_ Sniffles said this caused Tails to look at Sonic along with Td

"Shesh do you always have that bad of luck" Td said with wide red eyes before they heard movement around them

"Okay Tails get in the vehicle I'll try to drive it" Sonic said before he heard a engine starting and saw Tails in the driver's seat

"When did you learn how to start a truck" Sonic asked jumping in the back so he could watch there back

"I just learned a lot of things Sonic not all of them good" Tails said before shaking his head and driving out of the base and while he didn't notice the look he was getting from Sonic Td did and he new sooner or later Tails was going to have to tell them and it looked to be sooner because in front of them on the road was a big robot with what looked like a large fun attached to his arm

"Huho Swatbot" Tails said then he watched as the bot aimed and fired right at the driver's seat and Sonic instantly knew he wouldn't be quick enough to grab Tails but luckily he didn't have to because Tails instantly hit the deck and the bolt hit the chair behind him then the truck flew into the bot crushing it then they continued on like nothing happened

"Okay Tails switch that was way to clo" Sonic said coming up to the front of the truck but stopped when he saw something the bolt had missed Tails head but it still hit the arm that had been on the steering wheel and it had burned away Tails skin and some of the blood and underneath he could see yellow metal

"Tails" Sonic asked and when Tails looked at him with a hint of fear he knew what he was seeing wasn't just a hallucination of Tails near death

"I I was going to tell you and Sally when we got back to base but I I'm sorry Sonic I didn't know I swear I I" Tails said tears coming from his eyes and Sonic instantly hugged the small Fox even if he got fake blood on him he didn't care

"Hey hey it's okay at least how you found this out now makes since" Sonic said seating in the co pilot's seat and some what staring at the arm

"So you're a robot" Sonic said and Tails giggle slightly

"You make it sound oh so innocent Sonic" Tails said looking over and seeing Sonic smiling

"Well maybe now you'll finally be able to throw harder" Sonic quebed lightly punching Tails arm before releasing about the wounded

"Huh should I get the medkit or something" Sonic asked looking back at the blood covered arm

"Nah from what I know now I shouldn't die from blood lose and as for the skin and fur I can grow it back in time" Tails said then he took a quick glance down and back at the ever closer forest

"Yeah can you get the large bandage to cover it up I I don't want to freak Aunt Sally out" Tails said this caused Sonic to nod and quickly get it

"Yeah she's going to be surprised I still am" Sonic said before bringing back the medkit and quickly wrapping it around Tails arm covering up the metal

"How do you think I was this morning when me and Nicole found out oh hey look I'm secretly a robot made by Robotnik yepy" Tails said with the most sarcastic voice then Sonic noticed something

"Hey where'd Td go" Sonic said before Tails pointed up and he spotted the small doll curled up in a box above the driver seat

"He was supposed to be my back up robot but the way Robotnik made him well let's just say he's the reason why I don't have a kill switch and instead make my own rules" Tails said this caused Sonic to nod and secretly thanking the insane robot experiment before he stopped

"So could he" Sonic said pointing to the back of the truck at the mecha Sally

"Yeah we we're thinking of it but I don't want to do it yet it seems when he I guess free's a robot from all the control it takes some energy out of him so" Tails said pointing at the sleeping doll

"Yeah I can see that" Sonic said before he picked up a wrench and hit it on the metal nearby him neither saw Td even twitch

"Shesh he's a heavy sleeper" Sonic said then he felt the cargo truck stop

"Well this is as far as the thing will go" Tails said at the edge of the city and quickly the pair picked up the mecha with Td lying asleep on Tails back while they carried the mecha through the woods and soon enough they spotted nothole's entrence

"Hold up before we bring her fully into nothole" Tails said waking up Td

"Hey Td can you check for trackers I know you need your sleep but we need to be safe" Tails said and nodding Td quickly got down and landed on the mecha they were carrying and quickly touched his emerald onto the robot's chest

"Okay I destroyed all of the trackers" Td said and tried to climb back up onto Tails back but gave up and fell asleep on the mecha

"Yep he's definitely gets tired from doing that" Sonic said before Tails carefully picked up the small doll and put him on his back again then they dragged the mecha slowly down the tree entrance until they made it to nothole and it was only then that Tails realized that he had been doing all of this throughout the day and night and it looked to be almost morning again so they passed quickly so as to hide the mecha and on the way they found one of the newer Freedom Fighters asleep in the guard house

"Lazy even I don't do that" Sonic said and would have woke the guy up if it wasn't that it was lucky for them and quickly the two dragged mecha Sally into the main base where they found Sally waiting for them along with Bonnie and Rotor this caused Tails some worry seeing as he had hoped Sally would be alone and it was moments later that the small group spotted them

"Well my word sugar cubes you two have found something" Bonnie said this caused Tails to give a sad smirk when she wasn't looking

"Yeah she might be of some use to us" Sonic said nodding to Tails reassuringly

'How did I ever think Sonic would leave me' Tails thought fondly of his adopted older brother

"Oh my lord Tails are you okay" Sally said noticing the bandages around Tails arm and he quickly scooted away after placing the mecha down

"Yeah I'm fine Aunt Sally" Tails said but he knew she knew he was lying because he wouldn't meet her eyes

"Tails what's wrong how did you find out about this what's been going on today" Sally said and the only answer she got was Tails walking over to the main computer

"Nicole show them I I don't want to talk about it" Tails said going over to seat by Sonic and hoping the group wouldn't be scared of him and after the group gave the two a look did they move to the computer and when they saw the blueprints they gasped and stared

"Designation: Miles Power Infiltration drone#1, Mission: kill the resistance, Memory: deleted" Sally read

"And know restored without Robotnik huh I guess the hole putting you in the same cell as me was a part of his big plan" Tails said looking down this caused the others to look over although Sonic had freezed

"You know you didn't tell me about the kill the resistance part you brat" Sonic joked punching Tails on the shoulder this caused everyone to look over

"Wait you knew" Rotor said and when he saw Sonic shrug he slightly slumped

"I found out a couple minutes ago when a SWATbot got a hit on Tails arm" Sonic said and Sally instantly went protective before deflating and going back and forth she she couldn't tell her emotions at the moment she felt betrayed but it wasn't Tails fault he was still her little fox but he also had metal hiding under that skin then Sally stopped and walking over to Tails slowly unwrapped the bandages gagging at the blood until she could see the metal underneath and it glowed a light shine in the light and they could see that it was yellow like his fur and what's more the group noticed all the blood covering it then they heard a gasp and turning around they spotted Antoine who had been entering into the doorway when he spotted them and more importantly the metal then they watched as Antoine started to open his mouth to call for help but he was quickly silenced

"Antoine I am about to give you a order that you will be taking to your grave and if you betray this order you will find yourself out of nothole faster then Sonic can run" Sally said glaring right into Antoine's eyes causing him to freeze while Tails looked up

"You will forget what you saw here this night and you will not tell anyone and if you do you better hope Robotnik finds you before I do" Sally said with a glare to her eyes and instantly Antoine ran away and while he was running everyone in the room turned to stare at Sally watching as she stood up and held out her hand to Tails

"Come on Tails we should clean that up so your arm doesn't rust" Sally said and almost instantly she found the small robot fox hugging her while she held him in her arms while he cried

"Thank you Sally thank you" Tails said while Sally rocked him and soon enough he was asleep just like he was each time Sally did that this seemed to ease the others as well

"Here hand him over here I can clean him up" Rotor said and picking up the small kid he put him on a nearby table and being careful cleaned the blood away showing more of the metal under the blood then when it was completely clean he rewrapped his arm in a new bandage before bringing him to a extra bed that was in the base before Rotor quickly went back into the main room to talk with the others

"Well" Rotor said looking around

"Yeah well" Sally copied

"So are little sugar cube has been a robot this whole time and not even he knew and know huh this is too much in one night" Bonnie said shaking her head while looking at her own metal arm

"Yeah and it gets bigger Tails brought a friend with him" Sonic said before moving over so they could see the small doll that was asleep behind him where he left him and they could see the small doll's thumb was in its mouth and he seemed to be numbing it

"So who is that" Sally asked going more quiet but instead of Sonic it was Nicole that answered

"He is Robotnik's second attempt at a infiltration drone he tried to add magic into the mix with the worst way possible he was the outcome Tails doll the possessed doll" Nicole said popping up the image of Td attacking Robotnik with long claws and sharp teeth and they could see his eyes glowing red with hatred

"Shesh I would be pissed too" Rotor said pointing at the blood on the table and right beside a lot of the blood they could just see a bit of a finger of some kind laying on the table

"Oh god Robotnik really went too far" Sally said while Rotor throw up outside and Bonnie left the room and quickly even Nicole deleted the picture

"So what do we do with the little guy" Sonic asked looking down at the doll

"He can stick with Tails we can just tell the other freedom fighters that he's a toy we made for Tails" Sally said softly picking up the doll and taking it to Tails and she watched as the snuggled into the blankets before she returned and she soon noticed that Sonic had moved onto the last thing that happened today

"From what Tails found out it's supposed to be used like a suit except the person wearing it has no control and is basically a puppet to the robot" Sonic said looking down at Mecha Sally and Sally had to admit she looked pretty cool even if the fact she wouldn't have any control over what the robot did would be bad

"So what are we going to do with it" Rotor asked only to get a glare from Sally

"Okay with her what are we going to do with her" Rotor said scared a bit

"Will Tails said that Td could possible 'free' the robot give her, her own control so she can make the decision to either join the Freedom fighters or Robotnik" Sonic said this caused most of them to like and dislike the idea mostly because they had no control

"Or we can have Rotor scrap it and rebuild it to be used as a actuel power suit for Sally but that would kill the robot" Sonic said this made all of them think if they scraped it they would be safer but they didn't know what would happen if they gave the robot her own choice

"I say we give her her own choice" Sally said and at the others looks she explained

"We're the freedom fighters that title shouldn't just mean animals" Sally said this caused everyone to nod while Sonic smiled

"Okay it's agreed as soon as Td is ready we are going to wake up a robot" Sonic said this made Rotor run

"I better make a safe room for her she's going to need a safe place to wake up in or she might get scared of us" Rotor told them running to his work place then the rest followed his path and went to their homes all except Sonic and Sally who both went to the two separate rooms that were in the main base both on either side of Tails room

"Night guys" Tails whispered in his sleep before falling into blissful sleep

* * *

Well that was a long one I am really liking this story know I think I'll continue writing this even if it looks like no one's liking or reviewing this story is for fun not fans so wait why am I writing this then see ya


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the inside

When everyone woke up the next morning they found that a lot of the main leaders of the were in the base so like usel they left them to what they were doing and inside Bonnie, Rotor, and Sally were looking into Tails room checking if he was awake or not only to find him sitting on the top of a nearby drawer

"Before you ask I have no clue" Tails said before he used his tails to fly down then they looked onto the bed only to find Td still asleep

"Hey Td we need to wake up" Rotor tried to wake the little doll up but stopped when he saw one red eye looking at him

"You try and wake me up and I'll rip your throat out" Td said and one of his paws grew razor sharp claws that looked like they could very well cut into anything Rotor instantly backed off then rolling his eyes Tails moved forward and pulled the bed up on one side causing Td to fall off

"There know you're awake" Tails said smiling innocently while Rotor backed up more

"Darn it Tails" Td said getting up and glaring at Tails before he slumped

"Huh I was getting up any ways" Td said and glared at anyone that would think otherwise

"Sure you were" Tails said before walking over and putting Td on his shoulder

"Hey I'm not a small fry" Td said with a pout this caused Bonnie to almost instantly move forward and cuddle him this caused a slight smile to appear on Td's lips and Tails could see he was trying to fight it then the group went out into the main base only to find Sonic asleep on the couch

"Wait you wake me up but let him sleep" Td said looking at Sonic then glared at Tails who had sat down beside him

"Well did you stay up most of the night watching out in the woods to see if anyone followed us to nothole" Tails asked and instantly Td went quiet

"So what are we up to today" Tails asked sitting up and moving over to the computer where some of the maps and plans he had going through his mind was

"Well we we're planning on following this signal to see if it was more resistance but thanks to these now we know that is a trap" Sally said pointing at a area in the dessert with a robotnik symbol and written on the side of the map was some notes with the plans on them

"Okay anything else" Tails asked then he watched as Sally shrugged

"Don't really know yet we still have some planning to do" Sally said then shrugging Tails went past Sonic who was still asleep this caused Td to almost instantly jump onto Tails shoulder and he was halfway out the door before he felt a arm on his shoulder and looking over he found Bonnie looking down at him

"Hold on there sugar I have something that I'd like us to test out" Bonnie said and nodding Tails followed her to Rotor's mechanics shop and he found a circle had been made in the middle of the place

"Okay what we are doing is now that you have more of a fighter chance I guess but we want to see how well you can do in a fight" Rotor said coming out of the back this caused Tails to give them an almost insane smile

"Oh I think I can fight pretty well" Tails said and quickly Td jumped and seemed to float for a moment before he landed on a rafter and looking down he giggled gleefully and a little unsettled Rotor went onto the other side of the mat

"Okay know get ready to go down Tails to the might of Rotorrrrrr" Rotor said before Tails rushed forward and sent a punch at him and he sent the walrus flying until he crashed into the couch holding his stomach

"Opps sorry Rotor I'm still adjusting to the extra strength" Tails said and nodding Rotor leaned over and laid down clutching his side and stomach and instantly Bonnie moved forward her robotic arm forward

"Okay know sugar this won't be as easy" Bonnie said and Rotor tried to make some sound of disagreement but instead groaned and laid back down while Bonnie moved forward swinging her arm forward and instantly Tails moved and if Bonnie hadn't been watching she would have thought that he was just casually waving her away but then Tails arm hit hers and she had to physically fight back the force that his arm gave out and while that was happened a warning in Tails head popped up

'What the warning exceeding normal strength don't do to keep hidden' Tails read before pushing the warning away along with Bonnie who quickly used her robot legs to stop from falling and quickly she charged Tails swinging her right arm to hit his stomach area only for Tails to block then he pulled back and punched Bonnie's stomach but unlike before he figured out how to tone down his strength so Bonnie just went flying and landed beside Rotor out of breath

"Shesh what are you made of" Rotor asked getting up and wincing and shrugging Tails went to a nearby computer and looking around to make sure no one in the know was around waved his friends over and pushed a button on his chest and they watched as it opened and they found the freedom fighters symbol before Tails took it of showing the usb port

"Okay I don't know whether that's cool or creepy" Rotor said looking down at Tails as he attached a cord to himself and the computer

"Well if you think that's creepy think about how I was made" Td said jumping down and all three of them shivered

"Yeah that's more creepy" Tails said before looking through his folder skipping the mission and other stuff till he found how he was built

"Huh okay I'm made of a special titanium and also have a feeler metal that's probably why I can still feel the bandages and also have a regrowable fake skin/ blood that is connected to the feeler metal" Tails said this caused both to stare before Bonnie started muttering

"He didn't care if any of his other robots or even his roboticized citizens" Bonnie said rubbing her robotic arm not feeling it then she looked up

"Huh hey does it explain how to" Bonnie was saying before she saw the screen which showed the schematics and how to make them

"I'm already looking for it and I think we can fix you up with it by tomorrow I guess" Tails said looking too Rotor and after he looked at all of the materials

"Yeah I think we could it should take a bit but I can set it up as a side project that I can work on when we don't have anything to worry about" Rotor said moving over to his workplace and while he and Bonnie was talking Tails started saving all of his files to the computer until he spotted a exoscan of himself

'Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what I look like under this skin' Tails thought before clicking the folder and when the image popped up Tails stared before a cry broke out making Bonnie and Rotor look over only to find Tails running away from the computer having disconnected himself and shut the latch while forgetting his symbol and moving over Bonnie checked what had made Tails run before she gasped at what was on screen it was what Tails looked like under the skin and in fact it slightly scared her he was completely yellow with long claws but his eyes were wrong they were pitch black except for two red dots in the middle and the scariest part was the sharp toothed smile

Bonnie could see how this could give any kid nightmares but finding out that was inside them Bonnie instantly froze before running after Tails and quickly finding him in his room with the door locked

"Tails it's me" Bonnie said hoping for some form of reply

"Go away Bonnie please" the tearful voice came from the door and reluctantly Bonnie left to find Sally and Sonic talking

"Hey we have a problem" Bonnie said bringing out the laptop they had been using and showing them the screen

"What is that another machine Robotnik has planned for it looks a bit creepy" Sonic said but what Bonnie said next made him instantly change his opinion

"No that's what Tails looks like under his skin and he just know saw this" Bonny said this caused both to wince

"I'll go talk to him" Sally said moving out of the room and to Tails room and quickly she knocked

"Go away" Tails said and ignoring him Sally used her key to open the door and when she was inside she found the room was darkened by the drapes having covered the windows but even then she found Tails sitting in the middle of the room

"Aunt Sally do you think I'm a monster" Tails asked and Sally found that he was holding another laptop with the image on it and he was staring at it

"No I don't think you are a monster" Sally said sitting down beside Tails and exiting out of the image

"After all it's not looks that describe the person it's what you discid to be" Sally said then she watched as Tails leaned forward and started a song on the laptop it looked newly made and know that Sally looked at the laptop it didn't look like any of the ones they had around in fact it looked like the kind the civilians had before the war then the song started (Monster by Imagine Dragon)

 **Ever since I could remember**

 **Everything inside of me**

 **Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)**

 **I was never one for pretenders**

 **Everything I tried to be**

 **Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)**

 **If I told you what I was**

 **Would you turn your back on me?**

 **And if I seem dangerous**

 **Would you be scared?**

 **I get the feeling just because**

 **Everything I touch isn't dark enough**

 **If this problem lies in me**

 **I'm only a man with a candle to guide me**

 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me**

 **A monster, a monster**

 **I've turned into a monster**

 **A monster, a monster**

 **And it keeps getting stronger**

 **Can I clear my conscience,**

 **If I'm different from the rest**

 **Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)**

 **I never said that I want this**

 **This burden came to me**

 **And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)**

 **If I told you what I was**

 **Would you turn your back on me?**

 **And if I seem dangerous**

 **Would you be scared?**

 **I get the feeling just because**

 **Everything I touch isn't dark enough**

 **If this problem lies in me**

 **I'm only a man with a candle to guide me**

 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me**

 **A monster, a monster**

 **I've turned into a monster**

 **A monster, a monster**

 **And it keeps getting stronger**

 **I'm only a man with a candle to guide me**

 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me**

 **A monster, a monster**

 **I've turned into a monster**

 **A monster, a monster**

 **And it keeps getting stronger**

After the song finished playing Sally hugged Tails patting down his fur while he cried

"You're not a monster if anything you are the best little robot I have ever met" Sally said rubbing Tails ears after he calmed down enough and he gave a small smile

"Oh and what about Nicole" Tails joked still with tears in his eyes this caused Sally to smirk

"Nicole is much bigger then you are after all" Sally said opening a folder on the computer and showing a date on it

"You're only 5 years old my little baby robot fox" Sally teased and Tails instantly sat up straight and grabbed the computer staring at the number

"Oh you're kidding me" Tails said this caused Sally to laugh out loud then she watched as Tails slowly changed back to the image with his endoskeleton and before he could stare at it long Sally moved over and changed the program to paint and quickly she drew on it's heart the symbol of the freedom fighters over his heart

"You might look scary underneath but your heart will always be apart of the freedom Fighters and your heart will always be big and large just like how kind you are" Sally said hugging Tails who had changed his view from himself to the symbol and soon enough he started smiling

"You do know my 'heart' is made of metal and is basically a engine" Tails said looking up with a bit of a smile this just caused Sally to laugh

"Yes but it's still a heart Tails" Sally said playing with his hair and he instantly leaned into the caress and both stayed there for most of the day neither noticed that Sonic had been watching and had left them alone while taking up a lot of Sally's work for her that day besides Tail's needed her more

* * *

Wow I put a lot of emotion into this chapter I am actually impressed with myself I didn't know I could put this much emotion into one chapter well I hope you guys like this one I honestly already knew that a chapter like this would pop up because while Tails know know's everything Robotnik put into his computers he still has his own memory's as well so he's still a kid a extremely smart kid but a kid so I knew this would happen sooner or later and you guys know I was just waiting to put in a song somewhere in this story so without further ado see you guys


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The problem (6 weeks later)

It was the next day and Sally had formed up plans for a mission into the city they were going to rescue some freedom Fighters that they had heard had been captured and with Sally forming the plans and Sonic getting the group together the pair soon was in the city with a small group of their usel Bonnie, and Rotor and with two add on's in Tails and Td who after Sally had checked with both Rotor and Bonnie was allowed to come along even if Sally disagreed big time over the idea but Rotor assured her that anything that hit Tails would mostly just cause a dent and some bleeding this didn't settle well with Sally until Tails convinced her that he would be fast and make sure none of the weapons would be pointed at him and with this in mind the group slowly walked into Robotnik's jail site

"Okay Sonic, Tails, and Td you three go to the west wing are intel states that some of the prisoners are over there" Sally said and nodding the small group moved to where Sally needed them and while they ran Td made sure no one was around 'huh weird I don't spot anyone it's too quiet almost like' Td was thinking before both Tails and Td's eyes widened

"Sonic stop it's a trap" Tails yelled before the doors behind them closed as well as the one's in front of them causing them to be trapped in a metal box then a screen with Robotnik's ugly mug appeared by the closest door

"Well well well it looks like I caught a hedgehog and fox in my little trap" Robotnik said before laughing this just caused Sonic to start tapping his foot impatiently and annoyingly, this also caused Robotnik to fume

" oh well let's just excite you too know want we" Robotnik said before clicking a button causing panels on the floor's, ceiling, and walls to open and in each on there was a turret aimed straight at them this caused both to get ready for a fight

"Oh and one last thing your little friend's not going to be so friendly soon enough" Robotnik said before clicking another button this caused both to blink realising what he was talking about before they smirked

"Oh you mean the fact that I'm one of your creation's yeah we already know and also I got rid of that little kill switch" Tails said smirking at the gawking Robotnik then Td popped up out of Tails new backpack that he had on smirking a smile full of sharp teeth

"Yeah and know with my help you're going to die Robuttnik" Td hissed glaring at the screen while causing Robotnik to actually flinch back while holding his robotic arm this made both Sonic and Tails realize something

"Wait Td was the one that cut off Robotnik's hand huh there had been a betting pool for that and I don't think anyone thought of possessed toy" Sonic said smirking then both watched as Robotnik started frothing at the mouth before pushing a button and causing the laser turrets to fire and quickly Tails and Sonic dodged a lot of them Tails even destroying a few by dodging some of the fire at another turret and making it explode

"That the best you got Robotni" Tails was saying before he heard a cry behind him and looking back he saw Sonic dodge another blast while holding his arm and realized what happened Sonic was more for speed but this area was almost completely covered in either turrets or broken parts and Sonic couldn't jump from gun to gun because of the heat coming of them this caused Sonic to have to go slow and a slow Sonic isn't good

"Sonic watch out" Tails said jumping in front of a blast making it hit his arm with the bandages this caused the bandage to be ripped off his metal skin and the blast ricocheted back at the turret

"Wow Tails think you can do that again" Sonic asked holding his arm that know Tails was closer he could see the blood and large amounts seeping through his fingers

"Maybe but we need to find a way out of here fas" Tails said before he felt a burn and the sound of a turret firing and he felt him slowly fall while hearing the sound of Sonic screaming his name

A couple of minutes later

It took a bit but soon enough Tails was able to overwid the sleep mode only to find himself in a junkyard with blood covering him and looking around Tails spotted a glint of a mirror and found that the blast had turn off the left side of his face showing the robot underneath this still creeped Tails out but he ignored it remembering what Sally said then he started wondering what had happened to Sally and the others until a bigger question formed in his mind

'Where is Sonic' and quickly Tails started running ignoring the blood he was leaving behind him he searched every where near him and soon enough he spotted a bit of blue fur hidden under a lot of scrap from what looked like the turret's they had battled alongside a backpack with a once again dismantled Td inside and moving forward Tails moved the metal aside with one hand while putting the crystal back on Td's head reactivating him and then quickly dodging Td's screaming attack until Td noticed his surrounding and instantly got all of the information Tails had while Tails got his it seemed that after Tails had fallen unconscious Robotnik had put up a manual control over the turrets and made them fire all at once luckily Sonic was able to protect himself slightly although Td left out how and during the fight Robotnik had brought out a mechanical hand while Td had been healing Sonic as best he could before his emerald had been snatched and that was it and quickly the pair pushed the rest of the metal off of Sonic only for both to gag at what they found Sonic was covered in blood and looked to be barely breathing and Tails could see why and understood how Sonic had survived he had put his injured arm in front of him as a shield from the blast and it had caused the arm to be cut completely off and by the looks of it Sonic had fallen into unconsciousness to escape the pain although this just caused Tails tears to run down his destroyed face while looking at his best friend before he tried to find a way to help him and soon enough new knowledge started pulsing through his mind

'Huh Robotnik hasn't disconnected me from the mainframe' Tails thought before he saw Td nod

"Yeah because he can't, he basically made you his super computer so he can't disconnect you unless he wants his robots and such to go slower then they are right now sure destroy you mostly just make sure the head isn't too damaged" Td said and nodding at this new knowledge Tails looked at what he had and almost gagged

"I I can't do this I can't" Tails said reading what was in front of him

"What what's wrong" Td said before the same info was sent to him

"To save him I would have to cut the rest of the pieces of the arm off and either leave him armless or" Tails said looking down at his older brother

"Or replace it with a robot one" Td said and looking around he spotted a lot of the necessary parts to do it with but

"Tails I have a question for you what would Sonic want you to do" Td said and for a minute what remained of Tails normal face went emotionless before he frowned in anger

"He would want me to give him the arm so he could keep fighting" Tails said grabbing the nearby parts and starting building while Td started using all he knew from Robotnik's computer to try and keep Sonic comfortable while also using his claws to cut away the unneeded pieces of the arm and soon enough the pair moved to work together connecting the wires of the arm to Sonic's nerves system while also lucky Tails had found some left over scrapped feeler metal and had put it in the arm before they attached it and when they did Sonic flinched big time almost screaming before lying down again too tired to even scream and what Tails needed to do next was get Sonic some blood back in his system and quickly Td and Tails started using Tails blood which they learned could be used for donor blood 'must of been incase Robotnik need some' on Sonic and they watched as slowly Sonic's pale face become much more blue until it was close to his usual color

"Okay know we have to move to a safe place" Tails said picking up Sonic and ignoring the warning that popped up and slowly Tails and Td moved Sonic into a hovel of trash and waited for Sonic to wake up and while they waited Tails hooked into a old computer that was in the hovel that looked to be one of Robotnik's scarps and used it to connect fully into Robotnik's main file drive to try and learn what had happened to Sally and the others and from what he was seeing there group had gone better than theres they had gotten the prisoners and had escaped but was right now pinned down in the courtyard of the prison that wasn't but a few miles from here

"Darn it Sally and the others need help but I also need to watch out for Sonic right now" Tails said allowed before he heard a groan

"Huh yeah and doing a splendid job of that seeing as you haven't noticed I was awake yet" Sonic said with a weak smile this surprised Tails because Sonic shouldn't have been up yet but then again Sonic was the fastest being alive so maybe

"Whats going on what happened" Sonic said slowly getting up before he saw the full on look of Tails who just gave him a deadpan look

"Okay that looks both creepy and cool but still creepy we could probably give Robotnik nightmares know" Sonic joked and Tails would have smiled if he wasn't looking at the metal arm on Sonic

"What it should just be a scratch by the way how did you heal it up so wel" Sonic was saying till he looked down and stopped when he saw the new arm then blinking he looked back at Tails before he looked back down

"Okay so was I allof a sudden one of Robotnik's robots too or" Sonic asked this actually did cause Tails to smile even if it was a sad one

"Sonic you lost your arm in the fight and it was either close what was left up or replace it and I thought you would rather I" Tails was saying before he felt a metal arm land on his shoulder

"Hey don don't worry I'm sure it won't be so bad besides know I should be able to give Robotnik an even tougher one two punch" Sonic said trying to cheer Tails up but the small fox could see the worry in Sonic's eyes and the flinch at his new arm moving

"Sonic I'm sorry I just tried to help and" Tails said before Sonic hugged him tight

"Hey don't worry at least know we match" Sonic said putting his robotic arm close to Tails and Tails giggled when he noticed that the metal looked blue in the moonlight that was coming into the building

"Yeah we do don't we" Tails said before they heard a explosion

"So want to get back in the fight" Sonic asked and Tails gave a grin that almost copied the one on his robot side

"Yeah let's give Robotnik hell" Tails said before the group ran out of the shake and into the main city and headed to where the blast came from hoping they got there before Robotnik won


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: secret's lost

With Sally

They had been fighting for awhile some of the previous prisoners had picked up some of the blaster's that the SWATbots had dropped when they died and were using them to fight back along with Sally and Rotor while Bonnie punched hole's through any bot that got too close for comfort

"Where is Sonic and Tails they should have gotten here by now" Rotor yelled over to Sally while he shot a SWATbot that had gotten too close for his comfort but the question caused Sally too look around the court they were in they were surrounded by large building's along with a metal fence blocking a lot of the area but even then Sally couldn't see any sign of Sonic or Tails

"I don't know we just have to hope they get here soon" Sally said shooting another SWATbot then a screen came down hovering over them and then the screen turned on showing Robotnik's grinning face

"Hello Freedom Fighters I have some news for you Sonic the hedgehog is dead" Robotnik cheered this made many of the known Freedom Fighters pale at the fact that the second leader had fallen while Robotnik laughed and as for Sally, Rotor, and Bonnie they went silent hoping that Robotnik was wrong

"Oh and it was so beautiful watching as his blood left what was left of his arm ahh" Robotnik said this caused Sally to shake 'sonic had lost his arm and died of blood loss even if they had found him there was no way for them to save him they would need a blood donor and a good doctor

"And what about Tails what did you do to him" Rotor yelled aiming his gun at Robotnik's drone

"Oh you mean my little creation he got so uppity about breaking from my control I just had to destroy him hahaha" Robotnik said this caused many of the freedom Fighters to look around confused Tails was one of Robotnik's robots and when they looked to their leader they didn't see any surprise so she kept it a secret and they listened to Robotnik's laughter while aiming their guns at the slowly approaching SWATbots then the screen fushled and went out

"Hey who's hacking my system" Robotnik yelled before a voice came through the speakers

"Freedom Fighters do not give upon us and don't give up to yourselves because we're not going down anytime soon" Sonic's voice said coming from the screen this caused everyone to smile and cheer then they watched as a song started up from the screen then they heard singing

 **I don't want to maintain, insane, get it up**

 **You always play the blame game, no shame, had enough**

And looking up they watched as Tails jumped down from one of the buildings landing in the light showing his metal side before charging at the SWATbots and ripping one in half and instantly the Freedom Fighters fought back

 **I don't wanna maintain, insane, get it up**

 **You always play the blame game, no shame, had enough**

 _ **[VERSE 1]**_

Then Sonic jumped down and started his verse but some paused when they spotted his robotic arm even Sally Paused surprised before she got back in the fight Watching as Sonic ran going threw SWATbots while he sang

 **Fresher,**

 **Like it's the 1st semester**

 **Rock it like Queen when I'm under pressure**

 **While the rest of these cats, all siesta**

 **Get loose like change when its on your dresser**

 **BOOM**

Then they watched as Td jumped out of Tails backpack and went right through a SWATbot cutting it's chest to rippens

 **Here comes the real volume**

 **Had enough to wake up and shake this tomb**

 **I can act like skate decks in concrete rooms**

 **We're about to face what makes this move**

Then they all sang together while they fought through the horde of SWATbots

 _ **[Pre-Chorus]**_

 **People used to tell me that I'm on my own**

 **They said I'd never make a difference on this microphone**

 **'Cause there's a million other people who can sing this song**

 **I said "Well, thanks for the push" 'cause you all were wrong**

 **Let's Go**

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 **You wanna try to take me under**

 **I'll never bow till I'm six feet under**

 **Listen to the sound of rolling thunder**

 **You can't break me**

 **You'll never take me down**

Then they watched as Tails picked up a blaster and started firing with precision accuracy making the SWATbots explode into each other

 _ **[VERSE 2]**_

 **Explosion**

 **Take it like rust corrosion**

 **When it goes in GOOSH like you bust a nose in**

 **Competitors**

 **I was born to set it off**

 **They wrapped me in cloth**

 **I grabbed a mic and went on tour**

 **Smash it**

 **Back in school I was a hazard**

 **Cause I never saw the glass,**

 **Man, I just looked past it**

 **Had a passion that burned like battery acid**

 **Peter Parker, bit by some radioactive**

 **(Shake this place in)**

 _ **[Pre-Chorus]**_

 **People used to tell me that I'm on my own**

 **They said I'd never make a difference on this microphone**

 **'Cause there's a million other people who can sing this song**

 **I said "Well, thanks for the push" 'cause you all were wrong**

 **Let's Go**

Then the Freedom Fighters cheered charging what was left of the SWATbots

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 **You wanna try to take me under**

 **I'll never bow till I'm six feet under**

 **Listen to the sound of rolling thunder**

 **You can't break me**

 **You'll never take me down**

Then the group of three stopped running around and stood right beside Sally while they sang one by one

 _ **[BRIDGE]**_

 **If you wanna rise up start with me**

 **If you wanna stand up here's one for free**

 **If you wanna rise up start with me**

 **If you wanna stand up here's one for free**

 **If you wanna rise up start with me**

 **If you wanna stand up here's one for free**

 **(Feel the movement, feel the pressure)**

 **If you wanna rise up start with me**

 **If you wanna stand up here's one for free**

 **(Feel the movement, feel the pressure)**

 **(Feel the movement, feel the pressure)**

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 **You wanna try to take me under**

 **I'll never bow till I'm six feet under**

 **Listen to the sound of rolling thunder**

 **You can't break me**

 **You'll never take me down**

 **You wanna try to take me under**

 **I'll never bow till I'm six feet under**

 **Listen to the sound of rolling thunder**

 **You can't break me**

 **You'll never take me down**

By then the group had cut through the SWATbots and managed to get to the edge of the city and the group dispersed leaving Sonic and the usual group this gave them time to tell each other what had happened and after that the group paused outside of knotholls entrence

"Well know we have a problem the Freedom Fighters now know about Tails being one of Robotnik's creations and some of them will want Tails gone know" Sally said sadly this caused all of them to flinch at the bluntness Tails most of all

"But luckily I have been making a plan for this besides we are going to need this to happen any ways" Sally said this caused the group to look at each other before they entered knotholl and followed Sally into the main base

"Okay I've been making plans for this for awhile I have been planning on having someone lead a new branch of the freedom fighters in west Robotropolis" Sally said opening a map that showed a city that looked almost exactly like the one here but with a different build

"The city used to be apart of a country whose leader was a Queen before Robotnik took over without anyone noticing in fact my father once joked that me and one of the queen's two sons would be married when I was really young" Sally said this caused Sonic to frown at this (hahaha well this should be interested later on}

"Okay so we go to this city and start up a resistance" Sonic said pointing at himself and Tails who nodded along with Td

"And then we will try and see if any of the royals survived" Sonic said getting a nod from Sally before she moved forward and rubbed what was left of Tail's fur on his head  
"Know you take care of Sonic Tails make sure he doesn't get into any trouble" Sally said hugging the small robot fox and rubbing Td's head before she went over to Sonic and kissed him on the check

"And you stay out of trouble and watch Tails back because you two will be coming back at some point you make sure of that" Sally said before the group of three was off packing up their stuff and getting ready to leave while also saying goodbye to their friends then in the morning light the pair was about to leave when Rotor ran up and stopped them

"Hey wait here I made this for Tails but it can be used for you too Sonic" Rotor said giving both what looked like a phone with a clip attached

"It's a holoform you guys can use it to hide the metal pieces so you guys can be better hidden from Robotnik along with not scaring the people around that way only people you trust will know" Rotor said and nodding the two attached the tools to either their belt or there shoes with the machine on the inside and leaving them off before the pair left waving at there friends and ignoring how some of the freedom Fighters glared at them then they were off to this new land not knowing of the new adventures or the secrets they would find there and without anyone around Sonic reached into his bag and pulled out a guitar amulet and put it on around his neck


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sonic underground

5 months later

Sonia's pov

Sonia was bored and the reason why is the fact that each day everyone in west Robotropolis had to listen to Robotnik's boring announcements over the radio this day it was talking about how Robotnik had scored a victory over the rebels over in east Robotropolis but then mid talk the radio went to static before a new voice came through

"Hello there Mobion's of west Robotropolis this is the new radio station for this great earth we call ourselves the Freedom Radio and we have something to tell all of you" the person behind the radio said this caused Sonia to stand up straight someone had hacked into Robotnik's radio frequency

With Manic

Manic had been listening to the radio to hear if any of his friends had been captured by Robotnik when the new radio guy came on

"We have news for you there is are new hero's in town and we are here to tell you it's time to fight back" the person said before a song started (Hero by Skillet)

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(Fallin' off the edge today)**

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

Then during the music the whole town heard a large explosion and many people looked outside only to watch as one of Robotnik's robot factorys blew up

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(Falling from my faith today)**

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

And throughout the song more and more explosions happened and soon enough it wasn't just the new freedom fighters going around taking SWATbots out and in a one room apartment a Mobian followed the strain of the radio signal and then boosted it making the song stronger and which further

 **I've gotta fight today**

 **To live another day**

 **Speakin' my mind today**

 **(My voice will be heard today)**

 **I've gotta make a stand**

 **But I am just a man**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **My voice will be heard today**

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(My voice will be heard today)**

 **It's just another kill**

 **The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **I need a hero just in time**

 **Save me just in time**

 **Save me just in time**

 **Who's gonna fight for what's right**

 **Who's gonna help us survive**

 **We're in the fight of our lives**

 **(And we're not ready to die)**

 **Who's gonna fight for the weak**

 **Who's gonna make 'em believe**

Then quickly grabbing a bat Sonia rushed into the garden and without her adopted parent watching smashed Robotnik's statue in there causing it to break to smishurins

 **I've got a hero (I've got a hero)**

 **Livin' in me**

 **I'm gonna fight for what's right**

 **Today I'm speaking my mind**

 **And if it kills me tonight**

 **(I will be ready to die)**

 **A hero's not afraid to give his life**

Manic during the confusion stole a lot of tech from Robotnik's junk yard and also set up some explosion's of his own all the while tapping to the beat of the song that was going through the city

 **A hero's gonna save me just in time**

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 **I need a hero**

 **Who's gonna fight for what's right**

 **Who's gonna help us survive**

 **I need a hero**

 **Who's gonna fight for the weak**

 **Who's gonna make 'em believe**

 **I need a hero**

 **I need a hero**

 **A hero's gonna save me just in time**

"So do you think that will get people fighting" Tails asked looking down at his personal Laptop that was attached to him playing the song while Sonic leaned over him looking at the music playing with their altered voices while also hearing the fighting outside

"Yeah I think the new Freedom Fighters have begun" Sonic said with a thumbs up before Tails switched the song to his voice

"Well you guys did a splendid job today and all those that fought welcome to the freedom fighters and stay low we'll soon take the fight to Robotnik and when he falls we all will rise" Tails said into the microphone and they could hear the cheers outside while uncle Chuck just shook his head at them while he was smiling

"You boys have started caos know it's up to you two to control it" Uncle chuck said smiling at the three boys cheering at what they started

Else where

"My son has returned soon enough you will start the prophecy good luck my friend" Queen Aleena said looking down at her Oracle who nodded

"Yes my queen" he said smirking before disappearing and Queen Aleena walked away humming the song her son just played 'yes he would make a good leader some day' Aleena thought while


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: wait siblings

"Okay Sonic be careful on this one" Tails said with a frown on his face luckily the holoforms worked will enough in covering his face while the fake skin healed know even without the holoform no one would notice the robotic eye looking at them as long as Tails was wearing a hood

"Yeah yeah I know Tails this will be the first time I've tried to go this fast without a power ring to bad we couldn't grab one before we left" Sonic said rubbing his robotic arm having turned off the holoform while they were at home this also caused Tails to do the same most of the time and eased the small robot fox

"Okay sonny boy you have to run really fast to get through Robotnik's barrier be careful" Uncle Chuck said and nodding Sonic ran out of there little hidey hole while he did Tails started the show

"Hello there everybody your favorite freedom fighter robot fox is here and do I have a song for you" Tails said before starting another song from their wide selection now a days Tails and Sonic along with the new Freedom Fighters had a system whenever one of them went on a mission they would start a song this will also tell everyone to get ready to help or cause a distraction the plan had some trouble but it worked heck with this they had also had made something close to a group chat with all of the freedom fighters so they could all give orders or help each other out speaking of which

" _Hey Robot Fox what's being attacked today"_ one of there followers asked someone called silent watcher

" _Sorry Silent watcher I can't tell you that don't know who's on the site will spill after mission completion"_ Tails typed while on another computer he watched with Uncle Chuck as Sonic sped up faster and faster as he rammed into the shield before it went crashing down after a good punch with his robotic arm and afterwards Tails watched as it blew up while a air plane flew away then he got some intel from the plane

"Darn it Robotnik was in there" Tails said shaking his head before he heard movement behind him and spotted Td still asleep

"Td you waking up" Tails asked and watched as the smaller kid didn't move at all causing Tails to frown before shrugging it had taken a lot out of him when he helped them blow up those bases when they first got here two months ago but he did find out about a new ability of his which allowed him to jump into mirrors and travel through them but it caused him a lot of energy just to get back out of the mirror when he went into one it didn't take much effort and he easily threw bombs through the glass and into the real world but getting out himself was a pain so he had to sleep for awhile heck Td still hadn't woken up completely and sometimes it almost seemed like Td wasn't there at all but either way it was lucky Td and Tails didn't need to eat and with this in mind they watched as Sonic came in tired before he laid down

"You know it is very lucky that my arm is stronger than my body" Sonic said laying down while he groaned

"Huh I guess going that fast caused some discomfort but by the looks of it you should be back up and running after a good night's rest although I might have to repair your arm though" Tails said and watched as Sonic turned his head over to his robotic arm and saw that the knuckles and hand was still closed up and was stuck and there was a large crack down the length of the arm making it hard for him to move

"Darn it" Sonic said grimacing at the sight before he watched as Tails bent down and opened it up

"Hey Uncle Chuck can you go outside and look for some spare parts I think we're running out" Tails asked looking at Chuck who nodded

"Sure thing Sonny you just make sure this rascal doesn't get into anymore trouble" Uncle Chuck said laughing while he headed outside while Tails worked on Sonic's arm then almost as soon as Chuck left there was a green flash and this weird mobion was in the house he was green and he wore a purple cloak and as soon as he appeared Tails jumped up and picked up a prototype blaster he had been making it wasn't like Robotnik's weapons where it was less dangerous and only caused Mobions to get a shock until they fall unconscious but with any robot it would shut them down and what's more unlike Robotnik's Tails one was more of a pistol then a rifle

"Okay who are you and what do you want" Tails said aiming his pistol at the mobiun who seemed surprised at Tails before he shook it off and looked down at Sonic and instantly spotted the awake Hedgehog with his robotic right arm outstretched then the mobiun bowed

"I am sorry for the intrusion I am the Oracle of Delphius and I have came to tell Sonic his destiny" the Oracle said this caused Tails to turn and look at Sonic hard

"You know it's always dealing with you isn't it" Tails said before the Oracle used his magic to make a table and chair and quickly the pair sat down in the seats while the Oracle used his magic to summon some chilly dogs this would have caused Sonic to instantly reach for it if his arm wasn't still out of it then the Oracle used his magic to fix the arm this allowed Sonic to eat as many Chilly dogs as he wanted

"So let me guess Sonic has a secret that he didn't know and know you are going to tell him" Tails asked and when the Oracle nodded the fox just turned to Sonic who had stopped and looked back

"Yeah we have the worst of luck" Tails said then they listened as the oracle told them the tale of the queen and Tails instantly figured it out quickly and laughed out loud even when both Sonic and the Oracle looked at him weirdly

"Well Sonic I don't think you need to worry about Sally marrying a unown guy" Tails said before pointing at Sonic and started singing with a sing song voice

"Oh here is prince Sonic the Hedgehog" Tails song and Sonic instantly went blank faced then shook his head

"Okay even if I believed you then where is my brother and sister" Sonic asked this made Tails flinch would the two trust him like Sonic does then they got back into the conversation

"Your siblings are somewhere in this city I would have came for you sooner if you had been in the city at the time" the oracle said then he explained how to find them

"You must sing the song of your heart" then he disappeared leaving the two to stare at him

"Well I have been planning on the freedom Radio to do a tour" Tails said smirking and Sonic started to as well then both watched as Sonic's medallion gleamed

Then the two guys grinned at each other before rushing outside with Sonic's guitar and Tails Personal Laptop and before they left Tails posted something on the freedom surfer

" _The Freedom radio is going live today in this location"_ Tails typed before posting the location and then they left

At the bar (Hey Brother by Avicii)

Sonic started to get ready for the latest song along with Tails who was starting up the music with his computer

With Sonia

Sonia had been walking around when she heard the news and quickly she escaped her house and went out until she found the place and hiding in the crowd she saw the two guys setting up the show

With Manic

Manic had been looking through his computer when he saw the post and quickly he went to the location and almost ran into this girl that looked to have lived in the lap of luxury 'huh wonder what a person like her would be doing here' manic thought before he passed the purple Hedgehog

Then the crowd watched as Sonic and Tails moved forward and picked up the microphone

"Hello and welcome everyone I have a surprise for you" Sonic said before the group watched as Tails got ontop of a large screen and opened up his laptop then everyone watched as the screen turned on showing the freedom site then with precise types

" _Hello everyone and welcome to the freedom Radio's first live show"_ Tails typed and the username shown proudly as Robot fox then with a nod to Sonic Tails started the music

 **Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.**

 **Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.**

 **Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,**

 **There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

Everyone started nodding and singing along

 **Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?**

 **Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?**

 **Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,**

 **There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

Then almost against his control Manic jumped up on stage and started playing the drum's there and soon enough Sonia did as well and without anyone noticing Tails snuck under them and got some of their quills and then jumped back up on top of the screen and quickly checked it on the system he had installed to find out if they were Sonic's siblings and when the search came out positive he silently cheered while listening to them sing the song together

 **What if I'm far from home?**

 **Oh, brother, I will hear you call.**

 **What if I lose it all?**

 **Oh, sister, I will help you out!**

 **Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,**

 **There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

 **Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.**

 **Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?**

 **Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,**

 **There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

 **What if I'm far from home?**

 **Oh, brother, I will hear you call.**

 **What if I lose it all?**

 **Oh, sister, I will help you out!**

 **Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,**

 **There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

It was only after the song ended that the two seemed to come out of there forced song but they both had smiles on their faces while the crowd cheered

"So what was that" Manic whispered out of the side of his mouth

"That would be a prophecy happening" Sonic said back before inclining his head to the back and quickly the group followed him and Sonic showed the two his medallion

"Yeah get this some old oracle guy just told me that I was a prince" Sonic said before showing his medallion and causing it to glow at the same time as Sonia's and Manics did

"And that I had a brother and sister and before you start denying it" Sonic said before he pointed at Tails who turned his computer around showing the two quills and the test

"Yeah this has gotten weird" Manic said staring at his medallion then the test

"You can say that again" Sonia said and when they heard sounds outside Sonic quickly looked leaving his holoform arm inside and looking through the cloth he saw several SWATbots and two bounty hunters outside and they were fighting the several freedom fighters that had came to protect their heroes

"We have to get out of here SWATbots outside" Sonic said and quickly Tails moved to the middle of the room before pulling up a grate

"This way you two unless you want to be arrested for coming to a rebellian base" Sonic said jumping down and soon enough Manic jumped down with him

"Eww what's down there" Sonia said and Tails blinked a couple of times at her

"Ah just a regular dusty ventilation system" Tails said and with a sigh Sonia jumped down right as a SWATbot came through the curtains only for it to be shot with Tails pistol causing it to be shocked backward and quickly Tails jumped down making sure his backpack and Td was in his backpack and he closed the grate behind him and caught up with Sonic

"Well we better hurry the SWATbots will be coming soon" Tails said before they heard an explosion behind them

"Hmm okay Tails were splitting up you take ah" Sonic said pointing at Sonia and she instantly answered with her name

"You take Sonia and take her to the safe house I'll do the same with Manic" Sonic said and nodding the two split up going down the two different paths

"So who are you then if that other guy is my brother" Sonia asked looking at Tails

"Me I'm just a kid that he picked up out of Robotnik's prison and saved I'm Tails by the way and your brothers name is Sonic" Tails said before stopping and pulling out something from his bag before tossing it behind him

"What was that" Sonia asked and soon found her answer when an explosion came from behind them and she could just barely see Tails smirk on his face

"Well it will take them a little longer before they get to us" Tails said before he kept moving and soon enough they reached the exit and soon enough Tails lead Sonia to a nearby trash pack only to stop and hide them when they saw SWATbots dragging uncle Chuck out

"Oh no they don't" Tails growled before he pulled out a switch and pressing the button a panel opened up beside the door and instantly Uncle Chuck dunked then a gun poked out and started firing at all of the SWATbots and quickly two of them dragged Uncle Chuck to the plane before they were shot down and quickly Tails ran forward but was too late he could only watch as the plane flew away right as Sonic and Manic came across the way and when they spotted the SWATbots they knew there had been trouble

"Sorry Sonic I wasn't here fast enough" Tails said looking down with a tear in his eye

"Hey hey it's not your fault little bro come on we should get out of here" Sonic said before leading the group to another base where the group sat down on the couch

"Well if Uncle Chuck got caught then who ever you two would have been living with would have been too" Sonic said and quickly Tails checked opening his computer for look

"Yep by the looks of it a criminal and a royal both have been captured hmm looks like Robotnik is moving fast there deadline is moving fast" Tails said looking up before he closed the computer and started going a nearby door and opening it he pulled out several explosives

"It will take a lot of explosion's to get into Robotnik's base" Tails said in explanation

"No I have a way in after all the street rats always get what they need" Manic said this caused both boys to smile

"Well I will help looks like I don't have a choice" Sonia said smiling and they all fist pumped then when they looked to the door they all saw the Oracle nodding to them before he moved forward

"Well then you guys will need to learn your medallion's aren't just there for show" the Oracle said smirking and instantly Sonic touched his medallion with his left hand and instantly it turned into an actual Guitar then he strummed it and the coke can that was nearby blew up

"Well that should work" Sonic said and the others nodded


End file.
